Bros
by umbrashadow
Summary: Kiba and Sasuke's friendship has always been somewhat uneasy, but the new secret relationship between Sasuke and Naruto has added to the stress in some new ways.


**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Naruto characters, they're all Kishimotos ^_^**

**Summary: The relationship between Kiba and Sasuke has always been somewhat uneasy, but the new secret relationship between Sasuke and Naruto has added to the stress in some new ways.**

**A/N: Ok, so this is kinda a pre/side/flash/ficlet to "The Bet". I was talking with Nasir about the relationship between Kiba and Naruto, and it inspired this little snack of lovelyness. Enjoy!**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

Sasuke grumbled as he tugged on the dark blue shirt. The damn thing looked like it was painted on, all slinky and silky. He scowled at the mirror doing his best to look menacing, but that was hard when your bellybutton was showing. Still, he had to admit he made it look good. He wouldn't've picked it out himself, and he damn sure wouldn't've worn if if not for the stupid bet - which Naruto had cheated on. Still, if anyone made it look good, he did.

He turned around looking at the way the black jeans hugged his ass. There were so many damn buckles and zippers on the thing they would be hell to take off. Not like he was wanting to give up his ass that easily, shit, but it'd be a pain when he had to take a piss. Which granted he was going to try and hold off as long as possible tonight; one thing he'd learned about himself and alcohol was that once he started to let things go he'd almost spend more time in the restroom than on the dance floor. That wasn't his favorite way to spend an evening. Fortunately, by that point he was normally too drunk to really give a shit.

Slinging on a black leather jacket for at least a modicum of decency, he left his room and walked down the hall of the dorm to the common room, shaking his head at how Kiba and Naruto were sitting with their heads together in front of the television shooting at zombies on the screen. He snorted, drawing the attention of the brunette who was arching back saying "NO nonono fuuuuuck," as his character was overwhelmed by a mass of heaving writhing bloodthirsty creatures.

The brunet smacked at Naruto then stretched and looked around, eyebrows raising when he caught sight of Sasuke. The Uchiha didn't much like the look on the other man's face when his gaze traveled down over his outfit, and he was pretty sure the Inuzuka would have some smart assed comments for him. They had a hard time getting along, and things had just gotten worse since Naruto and he had - well, taken their rivalry to the next level was probably a good way to put it. Not that they were open about it. Neither one felt the need for public affirmation. Realistically, neither one was ready to call whatever the fuck they were doing a relationship. But Kiba seemed to have picked up on something anyways.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at his … boyfriend's … best friend and stuck his thumbs in his belt loops, arching in his most seductive pose. Kiba made a face and hit Naruto upside the back of the head, making the blond turn to yell at him before he caught on that Kiba wanted him to look around.

It was probably a good thing that no one else was in the room besides them and that Kiba couldn't see the look in Naruto's face. The innocent-looking blond's eyes went from surprised, to appreciative, to darkly lustful and smirking in the space of two or three seconds. That look made Sasuke's heart pound though he'd never admit it. He just waved the blond over, impatient for them to get gone and out to the club.

Kiba whined a bit when Naruto started rolling up his controller and walking over, but he followed like the good loyal puppy that he was. Sasuke tapped his foot as they took a moment and narrowed his eyes as Kiba whispered something in Naruto's ear and they both snickered.

"What?" he asked, eyeing Naruto. The blond looked a bit sheepish and rubbed the back of his neck, glancing up at him.

Sasuke just sent a glare between him and Kiba while waiting for the answer.

"Uh, well, Kiba said..."

"Yes?"

"Yeah, go on and tell him, blondie," the brunet said, elbowing Naruto in the ribs.

"Um," Naruto said, looking up at the exit sign. "Bros before hos?"

There was a smirk on Naruto's face as he glanced back down, curious and vaguely amused. It didn't help Sasuke's response at all. He tried counting to ten like his anger-management counselor had advised, but somehow, his fist forgot that there were any numbers after three.

"Kiba! Help!" Naruto yelled, half-laughing after the first punch and trying his best to wrestle the angry Uchiha off his ass as Sasuke tried his damnedest to instill in the blond the lesson that he was not to refer to him as a ho, even in jest.

"Hey man," Kiba said, leaning back against the archway leading into the common room, "your ho, you deal with it."

That stopped Sasuke long enough for him to push up and look at the brunet incredulously. Oh, that was it. Way over the line. He knew it, and judging by the way Kiba's face changed from amused to alarmed, the other one had realized it too.

"Ah, see you," he said, pausing just a moment before turning and hightailing out of the glass doors at the front of the dorm, Sasuke hot on his heels. He caught him with a tackle in the middle of the grass in front of the dorm, pulling him back in a headlock and pinching his nose until he cried uncle.

Naruto collapsed next to them and they sat back on the grass, Sasuke assessing the damage done to his outfit while glaring at the two "bros".

"Shit, Sas, you don't have to be such a bitch about it," Kiba finally said, wincing when Sasuke landed a soft kick to his ribs.

The Uchiha snorted, looking over to see a grin still playing on Naruto's face. There was a bit of apology in there, but more amusement than anything else. Sighing, Sasuke lay back on the grass and looked up at the sky, trying to remember how he'd ever gotten caught up with these two.

Oh well. It wasn't like he'd really wanted to go clubbing anyways.


End file.
